Cause and Effect Saga - Extra: Moiety
by Faylinn Night
Summary: Moiety. A part or portion, especially a lesser share. Lately, that's exactly how Casey Jones has been feeling. He thought he was the only one. He was wrong. Still, can he make it up to April? God, he hoped so, if only for Shadow's sake.
1. Want

**In all, this'll be a short project, but my muse deemed it necessary. April and Casey have gone through some shit, too, and, well, thus the fic. Hope you read Precinct because otherwise, you'll get a shock right off the bat. XD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01:** **WANT**

An earthy scent wafted up from the Kokee Tea, and it filled April O'Neil's nostrils as she handed over one of two mugs to Nia.

"Thanks, April-neechan," the artist said. Her brown and teal eyes squinted with joy then rounded when she tested the tea's temperature. "Ei!"

"Give it a moment," April added. "It's fresh off the stove."

"I just want it to settle my stomach."

"Understandable." The redhead weaved through where Shadow showed Nyx and Selene how to 'play' in the apartment's living room and double-checked that the blackout curtains remained hung to prevent even thermal detection from knowing the hybrids visited. They were, so she pushed back her shoulder-length hair as she nestled onto the couch cushion beside Nia, watching the brunette lower her mug onto her bloated belly. "You're as big as you were with the twins."

Nia grimaced. "Don't remind me. I wish Raph and Mel-neechan would let me keep working at Irma's. At least that gave me something else to focus on."

"Well, after a certain point it gets difficult to explain why you never share baby pictures."

"I hate that I have to hide them."

"I know." Sipping the Kokee, April resolved it needed more time to cool and carefully swallowed what was in her mouth. "How'd you explain your last pregnancy again? I mean, you were showing by the time you asked for leave."

"I never told Irma-san they were twins. So I just said it was a miscarriage. Hate lying, but..."

"Is that how you're going to explain this one too?"

"Oh, I left be—before I started showing. Remember? Told Irma-san I—I needed more space. I wasn't ready to come back to work like I thought."

"Which isn't a total lie."

"No, but," Nia's mismatched eyes found her dark-green babies, "it makes it seem like I'm ashamed."

"The people who matter know you're not."

The women shared a smile, broken only by clanking plastic. They turned to the playmat as Nyx scrambled over her share of building bricks that Shadow reached for.

"No!" Nyx screamed. "Mine!"

April fought humor; the fact that the hybrid's first words didn't involve her parents reminded her so much of Raphael. "Shadow," she managed while clearing her throat.

Shadow looked up, and in that instant, her stare stopped time. April never expected she'd help raise someone else's child, but here she was, disciplining the toddler of her ex's late wife. If anything, Shadow should be considered an enemy; the blonde represented what April desired most, what should've been hers, not Gabriella's. She shouldn't bother with what the toddler ate or wore or said, yet she did. And it left her speechless under blue eyes that resembled Casey, blood-related or not.

"Shad," Nia spoke in April's place, "you don't like people telling you what to build, do you?"

Shadow shook her head, short hairs clinging to her ears.

"Then Nyx can build what she wants, right?" The artist maintained a smile, regardless of Shadow's pout. The pale babe babbled complaints she didn't want the grown-ups to understand then squatted so fast, her dress became a tent around her as she gathered unclaimed blocks. "April-neechan, are you okay?"

The redhead blinked back into reality. "Huh?"

"You went flush."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You can tell me." Despite Nia's tender tone, the realization that the half-alien meant her words on the most intimate level made April hesitate. She didn't want to burden anyone with complaints; however, Nia made it clear she already sensed them and likely foresaw everything the redhead would say next.

' _She sure has come a long way in training her_ _Sight_ _. Her kids won't get away with any secrets._ '

"I want what you have," April said lowly. Any other person would've replied with 'You do in a way.' Nia understood the underlying meaning, though, and kept quiet so the redhead could continue on her own terms, "I want that bond that ties a parent and child together. I want that feeling of being complete, needed, cherished. I want..."

"You're own child," Nia whispered.

"It's more than that. Ever since Casey and Shad showed up, I've been on this verge of breaking. When I wake in the morning, it makes me wish they were a dream because that'd be easier to accept. But then I hear them while still in bed, and it cements everything. Day after day. It's become a haze."

"You wish he had gone to his mother's instead?"

"We've talked about that. All of us. Her neighborhood isn't the safest."

"But hasn't this place been destroyed, like, three times?"

" _Once_. Maybe twice. Doesn't matter. By then, Shad was already set in a routine. Here. You know how important stability is for a kid."

"This is about more than her."

"Yeah, we're all a mess."

"If it's too much stress, if you don't want to raise Shad—"

April glared at the artist, hands tight around her cooled mug. " _That's_ what pisses me off. I don't want to feel responsible for her! I don't bring her here. I didn't make a promise to her mother. I didn't—" The redhead stopped short when she noticed the many eyes on her. She trembled against the couch's armrest, and Shadow, kneeled on the play mat, held her building blocks tightly. "I—I'm sorry, guys."

The toddler tiled her head. "Okay?" she asked.

April smiled; somehow, the little blonde's helium voice always eased her. "Go back to playing. I—I'll get more snacks."

Shadow jumped up and dropped her blocks. "I wanna help!"

"No, Shad."

"But—"

"No!"

The redhead inhaled, and Nia took pity, saying, "Can you be a big girl and watch the twins while we're in the kitchen, Baby?"

"Not baby!" Shadow cried.

As if to prove her point, she turned her back with her hands on her hips, looking down at the girls ten months her junior. Nia chuckled then waved for April to help pull her off the couch. She waddled alongside the redhead into the kitchen, where they could still keep an eye on the trio, and their conversation was better hampered by baby time TV.

"April," Nia started.

"Can you grab the peanut butter from the pantry?"

The artist did as asked after placing their mugs in the sink, but with a pointed look that let her sister know no matter how many child-size sandwiches she busied herself with, the issue wouldn't be dropped. April accepted her fate and fought through the tightness in her chest to keep a straight face as she gathered the ingredients on a cutting board.

"It feels better to let it all out," Nia added. "Trust me."

A sudden laugh bubbled in April's throat. "I'm such a mess," she said. "A pathetic mess. I couldn't even go through a single date while Casey was gone without thinking of him. How _stupid_ is that?"

"I don't think it's stupid."

"It is. I'm here, trying to move on with life, and he waltzes across the States to marry to a woman he knows for less than a year. _Married_ , Nia. Then when she dies, he shows up at my door with her kid like that's _okay_."

"Ape—"

The redhead's knife tore through the bread slice she layered with peanut butter yet she continued to finish the sandwich with a scowl. "I _want_ to hate him. So badly. What I asked for, he gave to another woman. I should kick them both on the street, far from me, but"—April sniffled—"I _can't_. It's stupid and frustrating, but I still want him. I still love him. I shouldn't, but I _do_. And Shad."

"You've been raising Shadow for the last seven months. All she knows is you and Casey. You guys _are_ her parents. April." Nia's hands covered April's, gathering them in a firm hold. She glanced up, and when her teeth began to chatter, the redhead realized they both cried. "When she calls you 'Mama,' she _means_ it. Take it from someone who was adopted herself."

"I shouldn't want either of them."

"It's okay that you do." Nia smiled through empathetic tears then wrapped April in a side-hug that made her feel weak against the artist's large belly. "I'll be here," she added in a whisper. "For however long it takes you to figure things out and whenever you need to vent."

For that April was grateful.


	2. Struggle

**CHAPTER 02:** **STRUGGLE**

It felt like old times, bashing in thugs' heads with Raphael at his side. The thrill of competition, the sound of steel echoing in the alley, the smell of sweat and grim—it reminded Casey Jones of everything he had missed while in Colorado. Well, almost everything.

"Come on, Old Timer," Raph jeered, "gettin' slow wit' age?"

"I ain't old, Lug Nut," Casey countered. He spun to avoid a gangster's knife then knocked his bat against his opponent's skull.

The loser went down, but the damned turtle kept smirking. "That why ya're a dozen guys behind? Old Timer."

The six-foot man had a hard time focusing on the bright-haired punks that bum-rushed him rather than his best friend. He skidded back yet kept upright, leaning forward to counterattack by using his bat as a ram then rendering them unconscious as well.

"See?" he asked. "Not old."

"Next year, ya'll be thirty."

"So?"

" _Thirty_."

"Stop sayin' that!"

Raph laughed as Casey's jaw caught a fist, even harder when the blue-eyed man picked up his assailant to toss him overhead like some UWS Champion. The move floored three additional bodies and when you included the KOs not long before and the five after of those who tried to defend the drooling dogpile, the score was evened. Casey dusted his hand, grinning because no more bodies meant his best friend couldn't gain another lead.

"We could always find anoddah alley," Raphael said.

Casey half-shrugged, pushing up his hockey mask and slipping his bat into the golf bag strapped across his chest. "I'd rather sit wit' a beer for a bit before headin' back ta temper-tantrum town."

"Whatevvah ya say, Old Timer."

"Dude, really. Stop. We're only six years apart."

"Still older. Think ya're gettin' some grays in that goatee there."

Casey punched Raphael in the shoulder with the intent to bruise it, even if he failed. The two tied up the limp messes strewn across the alley, made an anonymous police tip, and then headed for the roofs. They settled on a flat brownstone in Hell's Kitchen, blocks away from the crime scene, and Casey handed over one of the few Red Moons he had stored in his bag.

"Dude," Raphael glanced up from the glass bottle, "ain't this shaken?"

"An' warm."

"We're allowed few beers on occasion. _This_ is what ya give me?"

"Don't be a wuss."

"I ain't no wuss for wantin' quality beer."

"This _is_ quality beer. So drink."

Casey opened his bottle with help from only his strength and callouses and took a swig as it fizzed over. The barley flavor tasted wrong at room-temperature, although he was determined to show his best friend what a real man looked like. He swallowed, despite an inner shudder, and dared Raphael to follow suit with a haughty look. He did.

"Feels good makin' this a regular thing again," Raph said, fighting a cringe.

"Yeah, I was goin' stir-crazy. I know I'm the one who brought Shad ta Ape, but..." Casey sighed then took another awful swig.

"I'm surprised she let ya through the door."

"An' I'm surprised Nia forgave ya after that Angel fiasco."

"That makes two 'a us." The turtle chuckled, albeit a bit bitterly. "I'm lucky she did, though. Can't imagine where I'd be wit'out her 'n the twins."

"Lonely, probably."

"Like ya?" Raph returned Casey's earlier punch, but not even his warm Red Moon could distract the man from how right his best friend was. Guess it showed, too, because the mutant's smirk died.

"I screwed April royally," Casey said. "Didn't even realize it 'til I got back. I thought...I thought she'd move on. That's what I did."

"She tried datin' a few losers. None 'a them were the _right_ loser, though."

"She could do so much beddah, I know. An' I prepared myself ta come back 'n find her taken."

"Ya sayin' her bein' single makes things worse."

Casey sideglanced then followed Raph's lead in swigging the bottle he clutched. "Makes me feel like a bad guy, like I robbed her a' happiness."

"No offense, Man; ya did."

"An' I'm strugglin' ta make it right. But it's hard."

"Apologizin' ain't easy."

"It's not that. I can apologize all day long. It won't take back the breakup or the fact I don't regret it."

"Ya don't?" Raph's tone raised in intrigue and his eyes focused on his best friend who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"It hurts ta admit, but I'm _glad_ I left. Colorado changed me. Gabbey changed me. Now I got Shadow. She ain't mine by blood, but she is _mine_. Life wit'out her would be empty, yanno?"

"Yeah," Raph lowered his beer to his kneepad, "I know."

"I'd never been fond 'a marriage 'n kids. I mean, my family's a wreck. An' what if I died like my Dad? Traumatized the next generation? There're so many ways ta screw up a kid. Why would I—why would I _do_ that?" The man scoffed, partly in remembrance of what he once believed and partly due to his own hypocrisy. "In a way, fatherhood was forced on me. I didn't hafta stay wit' Gabbey. I wanted to. Then when she passed," Casey choked on his words, "I was left wit' a newborn girl. I couldn't...I couldn't imagine anyone else raisin' her, either. Except for—"

"April."

The man let out a long sigh. "Shad deserves a mother. April wanted a baby."

"That baby ain't..."

"I told her she doesn't have ta help raise Shad if she don't wanna."

"Ape's a beddah person than ta turn away someone in need. Even yer ass."

That was exactly what made Casey feel simultaneously guilty and relieved, and he wallowed in the taste of his warm beer before continuing, "I never thought we'd be here."

"Hell's Kitchen? Havin' a woman talk?"

"Fathers, Dumbass. We're fathers."

"Weird, right?"

"It ain't what I expected."

"Really? 'Cuz the sleepless nights, countless diapers, 'n cryin' fits is right on the money in my opinion."

"Even in those moments, though, don't it feel worth it?" The man met his best friend with a genuine smile—one of few he ever showed. "Odderwise, ya wouldn't be havin' anoddah kid."

"That was _Nia's_ fault," Raph grumbled. He added a few other complaints into his beer bootle's rim yet half-smirked all the same.

"Ya really want this one ta be a boy."

"He's already named."

"What if Keitaro ends up bein' a third girl? Just wit' a full shell get-up this time?"

"It's a boy. I feel it."

The man shook his head in fake agreement, chuckling at the assuredness Raph showed when chugging his Red Moon. "How're ya gunna handle a third monster so soon, Man? One is enough trouble."

"Ni's scary good at takin' care 'a the twins. I just do what she says. Makes life easier." Casey made a mock whipping sound, which earned him a glare. "I don't wanna hear that from _you_."

"Just sayin'."

"Do that in front 'a Nia. I dare ya."

"Wit' her crazy emotion, electrical ability? I don't think so."

Raphael chortled for a whole minute then regained his senses, saying, "I follow her 'cuz she's amazin'. She loves our girls, _our_ babies. All I'm good for is protection."

"We do more than that."

"It's the brunt 'a our job, though. An' it's..."

"Stressful. Scary."

"Yeah...Sel is mute. Don helped set up a system ta alert us when she's in distress, but I can't help sneakin' inta the nursery just ta hear her breathin'. It's like I gotta see it, hear it, ta make sure she's still _alive_."

"Oh, God, if any 'a them had SIDs—"

"Stop." Raph held out his bottle and beer splattered against Casey's face as the mutant's expression darkened. "I can't think about that."

"Right, no, Man, sorry." Casey inhaled, reminding himself that whatever worries the men had, Nia could sense, and the last thing she needed so late in her pregnancy was dreams about losing the lives she created. He shoved the fear away then looked up from his Red Moon, catching sight of several shadowy figures running across distant rooftops. "Raph, look."

The mutant followed his gesture. "Is that the Foot?"

"Haven't seen them in a while."

"Not since we spaced Shredder." Raph was quiet for a long moment then stood. "I wanna get back ta the girls."

"Yeah," Casey eyed where the ninjas disappeared into the horizon, "me too."


	3. Debate

**CHAPTER 03:** **DEBATE**

 **A** pril did her best to keep her expression schooled; however, the immobilized native confined to Saisei's lab complicated the task with her insistence. "It's the best choice, Coyo."

Coyolxauhqui shook her head then gripped the railing of the hospital bed the medical team had assigned her to not two weeks prior.

April's gaze lingered on the IV taped along her tan arm before sucking in a controlled breath. "Please, listen."

"Boys small," Coyo said. The way she spoke marked her overtired state well without her lazy blink and yawn.

"Small, yes," Melody added. "Still, this pregnancy has been an ordeal." The cyborg stepped away from the IV bag she had just exchanged to give her patient a stern look. "You do not possess the strength for a natural birth."

"Nia have natural birth," Coyo argued.

"With the twins. Who were her same blood type, down to being RH negative thanks to Raphael being negative as well. Your and Leonardo's types, however—"

"She already knows the babies could have nearly any blood type," April interjected. "What she doesn't seem to understand is that the strain of this multiple pregnancy has left her too weak for what she wants, no matter how small the babies are."

"Coyo understand. No want cut."

"Nia's scheduled for a C-section, too. That's _with_ a single baby."

"Kei bigger. Has shell."

"Size has partial sway in the decision."

"...Huh?"

"She means Nia is having a C-section for two reasons," Melody said. "Size of the child's shell is one. The other is the fact that her pregnancy has weakened her as well."

"Just not nearly as much as you," April concluded.

"No cut."

"Coyo—"

The native's face grew stony in uncharacteristic defiance. "Donny and LH build pool. Coyo give birth there."

"That _thing_ is hardly a pool," April snapped. "Everyone's been scrambling to expand the operation room and get better equipment, but at this rate, we'll need to deliver your babies before it's ready."

Coyo shook her head slowly then laid her head down when she cringed. Twitch climbed through her nappy curls to settle in the crook of her neck and in moments, the native's chest slowed. ' _This is ridiculous. She can't even stay awake to argue._ '

"We could force her," Melody said. She also watched the native, though with far less heat than what boiled below April's surface.

"You wouldn't do that," April countered.

"No? I have physically restrained Raphael before."

"For the follow-up cleaning of his eye socket. This is different."

The cyborg snorted softly. "True. But we have spent months trying to convince her. The procedure will be riskier without any cooperation."

"I'm going to have Leo talk to her again."

"I would rather she rest."

"He'll know to wait."

That said, April headed for ground level. The guys were likely back from patrol, eating dinner before bed, and she had every intention of kicking their leader down the stairs to talk sense into his crazy wife. The bookshelf door swung open with more force than usual, and it drew the attention the redhead wanted.

"Something wrong?" Donatello asked from the island counter.

"Leo," April said. Her gaze zoned in on the blue-masked mutant seated between Donny and, surprisingly, Casey.

"Is Coyo okay?" Leonardo added.

His slight alarm didn't go unnoticed, and the redhead played into it with a grim look as he slipped off his barstool. "She's up to the maximum IV dose. It's not increasing the amniotic fluid levels."

"Can't you just give her more?"

"Beleive it or not, you _can_ overdose on Saline," Donny interjected. "Has she had any side effects?"

April nodded. "Anxiety, some trouble breathing, slight rashes. But if we cut back now, odds are not all the babies will survive."

Even though it hadn't been the first time Leo heard similar news, he paled, lowering his half-eaten sandwich onto his plate.

"Oligohydramnios is extremely rare yet serious, even with single children," Donny mused. "There isn't enough fluid to go around between the three."

"And Coyo keeps insisting on natural birth," added April. "Melody said she could ask Olson for help with an Amnio-infusion when she goes into labor. I doubt it would help."

"We seem to be asking Olson for a lot nowadays."

"Yeah. These pregnancies would be near-impossible without him."

"Maybe we should send a gift basket or something. I feel so guilty."

"Is she awake?" Leo's tone was soft yet cut through the room like a guillotine.

"No," April answered. "I still think you should be there when she wakes up."

The Jonin agreed by nodding. He tossed the remainder of his sandwich into the trash then disappeared beyond the stair entrance. Donny wasn't far behind him, either, leaving the kitchen vacant save the buff man who watched April.

"What're you doing here?" she questioned.

Casey made a face. "What? I can't visit?"

"You know what I mean."

"Sure." The man leaned on his muscular arms, black bangs falling with gravity. "Ma wanted Shad tonight, so I figured I'd go punk-bustin' too."

"I really wish you wouldn't condone patrolling right now. Leo should be here."

"He can't push the kids out for Coyo, can he? 'Sides, she mostly sleeps 'n we've been trackin' Foot movements."

"Don mentioned something about that. But they haven't done anything, right?"

"Not really. Our guess is they're watchin' the EPF like we are."

"So it shouldn't _be_ a priority."

"Damn, woman," Casey leaned back from the countertop, "what's got yer panties in a bunch?"

The redhead crossed her arms, sighing through her nose. "Coyo."

"Ya should just let it go, Ape. Jungle girl has a preference."

"Preferences won't help the triplets fully develop their lungs or prevent cord compression or help when Coyo's strength gives out while a baby's in the birth canal."

"Come on. Ya ain't certain that'll happen."

"It's the most likely outcome."

"Shouldn't ya have some faith in her choice?"

"This shouldn't _be_ a debate!" The redhead approached the island counter, arms still crossed as she met Casey's blue stare. "I understand she's scared of surgery. I mean, it'd be her first and she has to remain awake."

"Not ta mention none 'a ya have done it before."

"The alternative risks are clear, though."

Casey shrugged under April's glare. "Shes got a right ta chose."

"She isn't thinking with modern medicine. She wants to pretend she's giving birth with her tribe."

"Then...that's what she wants."

"Are you serious? We could lose all _four_ of them!"

Somehow the man kept his composure, the bastard. "That can be said in general, right? I mean, ya can't guarantee one way or anoddah."

"But we can at least proceed with the route that has a higher probability of success."

"Wit' numbers, maybe. Coyo's the Ma, though. Shouldn't she go inta labor wit' a way she _believes_ in?"

"Belief isn't always enough."

"Again, it's her choice. Just let the moddah be a moddah."

"Is that what you would've said had you known Gabriella would experience complications?"

Case's calm melted in a growl. "Don't ya dare," he warned.

However, April did dare. "What if you and she were in Leo and Coyo's position?" she asked. "Would you be so supportive of her choice then? Because look how that turned out."

It was mean and wrong, but the redhead didn't care. She meant her words to be salty, to burn the ex she had spent months loving and hating. He had tormented her in his absence and now with another woman's child, and she needed him to hurt—even if she had to use Coyo's situation to do it.

The man steeled himself again, not once turning away from April's glare. She expected a retort when he stood, a yelling match or heated curses, anything to show the passion he had once held before their breakup. There was none.

"Know what, April?" Casey asked. "Maybe ya should consider puttin' all that energy inta what Coyo wants ta do. She'd have a better chance then."

The redhead said nothing more; her confused anger left her tongue-tied and Casey didn't linger.


	4. Us

**Yanno, D, I love your reviews for your different perspective. I get so caught up in the way the characters direct things that I lose sight of how things can come across. I never thought of Casey's side as a blow to April; he just told me he doesn't believe someone should be strong-armed into something they disagree with,** **despite circumstances. Huh.**

 **CHAPTER 04:** **US**

A while had passed since Casey last came to Saisei—just once in the last two weeks, only because Coyolxauhqui had gone into labor. The repurposed treatment plant seemed as unwelcoming as then, too, and he released a vapor cloud into the chilly October air.

"Daddy!" a high voice whined. "Cow-d!"

Casey glanced down at Shadow as the blonde's mittens struggled to open the front door. "Easy, Shad," he said with a laugh. "If things were that easy, you're Uncle Donny would be out of a job."

Like a toddler cared; she ran off to jump through fallen leaves while her father performed the two-part security feature via a hidden hand-scanner and keypad. The moment it unlocked though, Shadow raced inside at full speed.

"It's our Shadow!" Michelangelo announced. Shad reveled in the attention, giggling at the dorky turtle who gathered her in his arms. "Here to play with Sel and Nyx?"

The blonde nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Bad news, Kage: you can't."

"Why?" Casey asked. "Somethin' wrong wit—oh my _God_!"

The man backstepped when Raphael spun. The one-eyed turtle looked downright ghoulish, face drained of color and lined with insomnia. He cradled Nyx against his plastron, although his best friend doubted he'd be capable of doing so for much longer.

"Wh—what happened ta ya?" Casey added.

"They won't sleep at the same time," Raph rasped. He blinked then caught himself with a jerk when his eyelids began to close again.

"Dude," the man reached for the hothead's shoulder, "where's Ni?"

"Auntie Ni, Auntie Ni!" Shadow cheered.

"She's also having a bad day," Mikey said.

"Aww."

"I know, Kage. Makes me sad too."

Casey quirked his brow at Mikey. "Why ain't Raph wit' her then?"

"Let's see." The orange-masked turtle shifted Shadow, so she sat on his shoulders while his fingers listed reasons. "Nia and the twins can't sleep together because they've been sensing her pre-C-Sect anxiety. Then the twins began to wake each other up because one would cry when the other tried to sleep, and it kept up this whole cycle until they were both miserable. Turns out, Selene only stopped crying when Mia held her. And Nyx wants Daddy Pirate to hold her. But they don't necessarily sleep."

"Ah." The man faced his glossy-eyed friend. "Why ya gotta stand wit' her though?"

"She wants me ta sway," Raph answered. "Don't ya know what that's like? Ta get 'em ta sleep?"

Casey's frown turned into a half-smile. "Uh, no. Shad's always been an excellent sleeper."

The hothead twitched then reached up to pull the man down by his shirt. "Ya lucky son of a bitch," he hissed.

"An' ya got one more on the way." The grip tightened, twisting until Casey pried away Raph's hold. "She can't stay awake forever, Man. Guess that's why ya got Mike here?"

Mike bounced to earn another giggle from Shad. "I'm backup to catch the baby in case he tips over," he said. "Wanna help with that, Shadow? Or does Daddy have bigger plans for you?"

"That'd be great if ya could," Casey answered. He had a reason why and Michelangelo was perceptive enough not to question it.

"Sounds like a plan, eh, Kage?"

The toddler kicked her feet and Casey gave them a squeeze, saying, "Be bad for Uncle Mikey. Okay?"

"Oh-tay!"

"Oh, posh," Mikey added, "she's an angel for me. Ain't that right, kid? Eh? Eeh?"

The jokester shook his charge, who somehow found humor in her uncle's butchered accent, then skipped towards the living room toy arena. They joined Splinter at his recliner, dumping out a large box of building blocks as the rat dipped his snout in recognition. Casey waved in return and patted Raphael's shoulder, even if his best friend glowered.

"Chill, Raph; I haven't been havin' a party eiddah."

Raph rolled his eyed and when it found Casey again, he asked, "Ya really goin' down there?"

"Ya ain't takin' her side, are ya?"

"I ain't on any side. I just know Ape hasn't been the easiest ta talk ta lately."

Casey shook his head, but let the topic drop with a half-smirk. He hadn't come for Raph and clung to what little remained of his will just to walk downstairs. He made his way to the closed lab, where he hesitated to before knocking. A muffled sound answered and he opened the door regardless of whether or not it granted him permission.

"Was that a 'come in' or 'go away'?" he asked.

April glanced over her shoulder. It was obvious which she meant, so Melody replied, "No worries about Coyo being decent. She had us move the bed into the operating room."

"Any particular reason why?"

"She says she likes the sound of the pool water."

Casey lingered on the door at the lab's back wall before scanning the area, "Where's Don?"

"Working," April said. "Did you miss that?"

Casey chose not to answer. He didn't recall any lights drawing attention to the niche behind the stairs where Don had set up his workstation. Then again, he hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than his tight chest and unreasonable dread.

"Casey."

The man jumped at the cold weight on his shoulder. "Damn, Melody. What?"

"Help April." The cyborg excluded an explanation for why and with what, but a chorus of whines clarified matters.

"If you don't want Leo filleting your ass because Yoshi fell off the changing table, I suggest you get over here."

Casey did as April suggested just in time to catch a pint-sized hybrid. His weight surprised the man; it had nearly doubled since last held him.

' _They weren't kiddin' 'bout these guys growin' like weeds_. _Wiggly little weeds._ '

Casey smiled, thumbs running along Yoshi's pop-belly. He had once wondered how the triplets would be told apart, right up until Melody's suspicion proved true. The boys were fraternal siblings, distinct from their number of scutes and fingers down to different blood types. Hell, even their budding personalities set them apart from what Mike had mentioned on their phone calls. Only things they seemed to share in common were parents, dark peach-fuzz on their heads, and leaf-green skin tones.

' _Wonder what color their eyes will be..._ '

"Casey!"

The man met April's stare. "Yeah?"

"You can change his diaper any day now. I already got Dai settled."

"Oh, right." Casey shook his head then laid Yoshi on the changing table to perform the familiar switch.

"Made sure it's snug," the redhead added. "I know it seems like you're squishing them, but—"

"This ain't the first diaper I've changed, ya know?"

"It's the first boy one." On that account, April was right, so Casey let her continue. "When you put it on make sure you pull the front part out, up, then gently push down, so they pee into the diaper, not out."

The man snorted yet managed to fight laughter, saying, "Out, up, down. Got it." An uncomfortable lull settled between them while they worked, not even lifted by the triplets' cooes. Casey sideglanced and cleared his throat. "So...How's Coyo?"

"Still a wreck," April answered. "I just pray this delivery and recovery will be the hardest we ever have."

"Includin' Nia's upcomin' D-Day?"

"Especially."

"Coyo pushed through it, though, didn't she? Natural birth."

April paused a beat. "While the gravitational relief the pool provided helped with stress, her choice still cost her. She had post-birth bleeding and passed out for days after delivery."

"I remember."

"Well. She's still on an IV drip. Melody hasn't let her leave the lab since."

"But she _made_ it," Casey pressed. It was what mattered in the end, despite what April's grimace suggested. She returned to silence, fighting Zolin's legs into his onesie. With the boys re-dressed, nothing else remained as a distraction, and Casey played with their hands while he consideredconsidered the purpose of his visit. "Shadow misses ya."

"I gotta help with the triplets."

"Ya closed the store for that, but...it ain't why ya haven't been home."

April heaved a sigh as she ran a finger along Dai's fat cheek.

"I ain't mad anymore," Casey added.

"Mad? Who could tell you were mad? Didn't seem like you felt anything at all."

"I did."

The redhead scoffed.

"What? Ya wanted me ta scream? Kick the stool?"

"Least it would've showed you cared."

"Believe it or not, I do get tired 'a arguin'."

"But even after what I said? That didn't...?" April sighed again.

"I wanted ta yell. If that makes any difference."

"You didn't."

"Like I said, I was tired."

"You've argued while tired before."

"Woman, do ya wanna fight that bad?"

"Maybe. No? I'm sorry. I got so many things mixed up in my head."

"I get that."

"I need more time."

More time? Hadn't she had enough? ' _Then again, that's not my call._ '

"Listen, Ape," the man said gently, "I know Shad ain't yers. I know it ain't right or fair ta make her yers, either. An' she doesn't have ta be, not like that. Still, you're all we got. The three 'a us. I get yer point, just..."

"I'll figure out something soon, Arnold. Promise."

 _'Good_.' Casey smiled at the tiny fingers that wrapped around his hand. ' _Cuz I know what I want...'_


	5. Birthday

**CHAPTER 05:** **BIRTHDAY**

The waxy scent of birthday candles suffocated Saisei's dining room, but April couldn't stop smiling. Tobias looked adorable in his top hat party gear, body smeared with lime green icing from the personal-sized cake mashed across his highchair tray.

"Tobi, you're supposed to eat it, not wear it."

The mixed-race baby stared up at his father for all of a second before he plopped his face into the mess as if ready to vacuum it up.

"See?" Hugh waved a hand at his wife then child. "No appreciation!"

"He's one, Hugh.

"We could've gone with my idea."

Marina gave a dry look. "There was no way I was agreeing to that."

"Rina, this was our only time we could choose _for_ him. I mean, the cake was already the color of lettuce."

"We weren't giving our son a taco birthday party."

April laughed as Hugh crossed his arms over a novelty shirt that, funny enough, read 'Did someone say tacos?' She took a step back, convinced her job of catching stray morsels would be rendered moot with Pez on the prowl, and she set her washcloth down to take a gander around the crowd.

"Thanks again for letting us have the party here," Marina told the guys.

"No worries, Rina," Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Yeah," Sophia added, "like we'd all fit in your and Riccio's place, Ciccia."

Coyo made a face at the blonde. But she always did when Soph used Marina's nickname, likely in part to it being pronounced the same as the beer Leo vowed he'd never drink again.

"Coyo, you ready to lie back down?" Leonardo asked.

The curly-haired native looked up from her seat, nuzzled by two of her slumbering triplets and Twitch. "Coyo well."

"You sure you aren't dizzy?"

"No."

"No, you aren't sure? Or no you aren't dizzy?"

"Let the lady breathe, Man," Casey interjected

The buff man stood along one of the table's sides, between Mia's wheelchair and Jennifer. He held Shadow, who stared enviously at the guest of honor and nearly kicked Kaiya, who stared enviously from her mother's lap at where Leo cradled his remaining son.

' _There're so many blondes around here nowadays. And they each have a favorite._ ' The redhead brought her gaze to Donatello as he entertained Megan with a new communicator project and Melody watched the five-year-old learn with intrigue.

"Can ya blame us, Head Case?" Raphael's gruff tone brought April back to the conversation, particularly to the mutant turtle whose bandana mask was crudely sewn shut on the right side. He laid a hand on Nia's shoulder, but like her cousin, the artist waved away the concern.

"We're fine."

Her husband didn't look convinced. "Ni, ya literally just gave birth last week."

"Correction," Melody said, "She just had a C-Section last week."

"And we're both fine. Right, Keitaro?" Keitaro remained still against his mother's chest, a miniature Raph in every way save for his more yellowish complexion and fine black head of hair.

"You Dudettes went through a lot," added Mikey. "No one would blame ya for ducking out."

"We have ducks?" Coyo asked. "Where? How many? Do they need to go outside?"

The group chuckled as Nia said, "No one's ducking out."

"So we have no ducks?"

"Coyo—"

"Coyo confused! Why we need ducks?"

Nia left the explanation for Leonardo, smiling wearily yet genuinely. "We took meds and are utilizing the spare wheelchairs. What more do you want?"

"For you to focus on your health," Marina answered. She spared her son a grin when he stuffed a dirty fist in his mouth then gave the artist a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, Rina-san," Nia said. "Kei-kun and Tobi-kun need to get used to sharing the birthday love anyway."

Mike smacked the table with a gusto that made Nyx and Selene flinch in their grandparents' arms. "Ain't that the truth. I mean, think about it: at this rate, we'll be having a birthday every month."

Everyone took a moment to reflect on the reality, except the restless kids who probably tired of being teased by Tobi's treat.

"Like I can't keep up with catering," Adeline said. What took her so long to speak up was a mystery, though now that she had, her boisterous presence stole the limelight. "I'll make it a personal challenge. Fatti sotto!"

' _There's no doubt that woman raised Sophia. Good thing. Without_ _them,_ _I doubt Mikey and I could keep pace in the kitchen._ '

"Speaking of," the round woman slid her seat back, "we need to get the guests' cakes. These little tesori have been so patient. Sophie, vieni."

"What am I, a dog?" Soph grumbled. She remained seated and glanced over the group before her hazel eyes fell on Casey. "You're standing, Muscoli. You go."

"Yer ma wanted you."

"A helping hand is a helping hand. And you're already up."

"I got Shad."

"So give her to Rosso. Or"—Soph gave Splinter a quick glance—"Baffi's free."

"Didn't we make three cakes?" Mikey asked. Sophia shrugged when the jokester drew his eye ridges together then he stood as well. "Come on, Casey. I'll help too."

"Whatever." The man resituated his adopted daughter and the way he hesitated convinced his ex that he warred with the idea of who to hand her over to. His first choice was April—she knew that from how he turned her way—but he avoided eye contact, watched Splinter as he debated what should've been a non-serious decision.

April offered her hands towards Shadow in place of him asking. If the toddler wanted to be with the redhead, it should be by choice. Shad wasted no time in wrapping April in a tight embrace, and the redhead hugged her back while stroking the blonde's short hair. She missed the feel, she realized. Over half a year of bonding connected her to Shadow in a way she never thought possible and the weeks of separation rained on her in a sudden flood that prickled her eyes and made her hope Casey would take a long time to return.

"It's okay, April-neechan."

April faced Nia with glossy vision. She knew what the artist meant, even though she explained nothing more. It felt good to be reassured, and she nearly broke when Shad spoke in the redhead's ear, "Mama, I miss-ded you."

"Y—yeah," April managed, "I missed you too, Baby."

"Daddy say-ed you gots work. Is work don-ed now?"

"I..."

"Isn't it time you went home?" Nia asked.

"April," Mia leaned back to address the redhead, "trust me, I understand how you feel. I've dealt with my share of dumb guys too." Hugh and Gavin both faced the woman, but she showed them no concern when continuing, "Some stuff seems impossible to get passed. Others affect you unexpectedly. Good things can come from bad."

"I know."

"Casey pulled an awful move and I sympathize with your resentment. But the way things are going, Shad _is_ your daughter. You're the only mother she's ever known. And it's obvious the love is mutual."

Damn Mia for being right. April had spent weeks avoiding the truth; however, with Shadow in her arms, she found it impossible to deny she didn't ache for the toddler's toothy grin, snoring, and funny dances. The redhead had been there for many milestones already. Why shouldn't she be there for more?

"Everyone else has forgiven him." Somehow, Donny had made it to April, patting Shadow's head. "Even for not bothering to call us when his phone got crushed, and he resorted to disposables."

"Things are pretty clear," Mia added.

They had a point, bitter-sweet though it may be. April had wanted to make a stand, prove she wasn't a woman to be stepped on or mistreated by any man—especially Casey Jones. She was strong, dammit! She didn't _need_ anyone. But she wanted them. Despite the heartache, solitary nights in her apartment, the tears, the screams, and the fact Shadow came from a woman her ex had loved in her absence—she wanted them. Maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing...


	6. Mend

**Last chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoyed, even if Casey upset you, Duckie. LOL**

 **CHAPTER 06:** **MEND**

Casey tugged at his collar, all too unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the dress shirt and fancy-pants atmosphere he sat in. To think, he was all set to wear a tie in addition to some khakis and blazer; right up until he couldn't knot the damn thing. ' _It'll be worth it,_ ' he told himself, even if he still doubted.

"Sir?"

Ugh, there was that nasal nerd again. Casey faced his waiter and almost knocked over his glass in the process. Again.

The waiter—Presley or something—watched the man recover with a deadpan look and refrained sigh. "Sir, are you ready to order yet?"

"My date ain't here, Penguin," Casey said.

"Right. The date."

"Sometimes it takes her a while ta say yes."

"Obviously." The nerd should count himself lucky Casey promised his reflection to be on his best behavior. Otherwise, the man would've knocked the disbelief off his dorkish mug. "Would you like more soda, then?"

"Depends. Is beer still outta the question?"

"The kind you want is."

"Then yeah, more soda." Casey tacked on a snide smile. "Please."

The waiter left, releasing his sigh only when he turned, and Casey returned to what had been doing for half an hour already.

' _Come on. Marina can't watch Shadow forever. Where are ya?_ ' Casey tapped his fingers on the polished table-top set for two, glossing over the saps glowing in the dim light from over-scented candles and expensive chandeliers. He caught a glimpse of red and yellow through the haze and stopped breathing when he recognized April walking his way. She wore her hair tied into that messy bun he found sexy, and while somewhat underdressed, her dark-wash jeans and flowy blouse looked better than any cocktail dress she could've picked out. Casey waved when he could hear her heels against the marble floor, motioning to the seat opposite of him.

"Wow," the redhead sounded almost scared to speak as she joined the man, "I...thought you were joking when you said to met here."

"Ya did?"

"I almost wore a t-shirt. If it weren't for my good jeans, I would've been barred at the front door, and—did you dress up?" Casey felt a little self-conscious when his date reached out to touch his clothes. Like they were fake. "I didn't know you owned a blazer."

The man picked up his watered-down drink to grumbled against its rim, "I rented it."

Luckily, April smiled, and when she leaned back, her gold jewelry sparkled in the light. "What're you doing, Casey?"

"Showin' ya I'm serious."

"You've never needed a four-star restaurant for that before."

"Yeah, but this time is different."

"How so?"

"Ya know; else ya wouldn't 'a come, right?" Casey set down his drink with more caution than usual thanks to the nervous pit in his gut, and he inhaled because the redhead waited for a further explanation that he struggled to understand himself.

"Arnold." Casey rightened and April's expression softened. "You could take me dinning in Paris; I still wouldn't expect you to be eloquent."

' _Damn woman can't even pretend, huh? Geez._ '

Head shaking, the man regained his senses to meet the woman's green eyes. "This is a, uh, an apology."

"This is a pretty pricey place for something you could do for free, serious or not."

"Yeah, yeah." Casey didn't touch on the fact that he denied an appetizer while he waited for that very reason. "I wanted—like—look." The man huffed. "I ain't good at this kinda stuff. But ya deserve it. Ya came back home, ta Shad. That…that means the world. I…Ape, I was wrong."

The redhead gaped in mock humor. "Did that sting?"

Casey almost growled; here he was honest like she always wanted and she poked fun at him?

"Sorry," she added. "Go on."

"How I went about the whole motorcycle thing was wrong. I—I shouldn't 'a flipped."

"It certainly would've helped your case. And it may've prevented me from selling the thing in spite."

"Wait. Ya sold it?"

"How do you think I got the money to travel before the whole Leo and Melody disaster?"

"That was a"—Casey caught himself—"right, not important. I freaked over nothin', in hindsight. I'm sorry for that, but…I can't say I regret leaving."

Darkness fell on April, prominent in the dim lights in part because of his confession and also because the waiter approached. "Oh, she does exist," the nerd said. "Let me guess, she also wants a brand we don't have."

"Actually, I'll take a water," April told him with a forced grin. She lingered on his nametag. "Thank you, Renaldo."

Oh, so his name wasn't Presley? Whatever.

Casey waited until the mumbling guy walked out of earshot before facing April again. "Leo left, yeah? Learned somethin' about himself, healed, got married. I'm sure he can't regret anythin' either. If he did, that'd mean he wished he could undo the past. He can hate what happened. I hate what happened. But if we changed things, we'd have a whole lot less than what we got now. An' I _love_ who I got now."

He meant Shadow and April knew it. "Casey," she started, "I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next. It's been that way ever since we met. And I thought you were growing more perceptive when we were dealing with Nia then you…"

"Panicked."

"That's one word for it."

"It's true. I sympathized wit' Hugh. I didn't want kids. I didn't wanna screw up someone innocent."

"Yet you have a baby anyway. Also like Hugh."

"We both kinda had kids thrown at us."

April quirked a brow. "Thrown?"

"That's what it feels like. But I guess it was the only way guys like us would change our minds."

"By being given no choice."

"Exactly." Casey paused to consider how to continue then paused again when he realized how hard considering things were and why he often ignored them. By the time he found his resolve, not-Presley had arrived with April's drink, and the nerd didn't dare ask if they decided on a dish because the much larger man sent him a look that clearly said they hadn't. "I messed up. Bad. That's why I took so long ta come back. I didn't deserve anoddah chance 'n I moved on only 'cuz I thought for sure ya'd look for someone beddah."

"I tried," April admitted. "Man, did I try. Yet no matter how sweet they were, or charming, or sensitive, they felt fake. They…weren't you."

"Ape," Casey swallowed dryly, "I never planned what happened wit' Gabbey. I was just drawn ta her. Then when I found out she was pregnant an' the father wasn't there…I dunno. It seemed wrong ta walk away."

"You could walk away from me."

"Only reason I could do that was 'cuz 'a how pissed we were. Ya made it clear what ya wanted, 'n I wasn't ready ta give it."

"To _me_." The redhead hated talking about Gabriella almost as much as it hurt her ex to speak about her in past tense. But the sassy waitress was gone and inspired Casey to place a hand over April's on the table.

"I expected ta find ya on the arm 'a some science dweeb. An' I would've been a'right wit' that. Ya can keep hatin' me. I'd be a'right wit' that, too. I bought Shadow here not 'cuz I thought ya'd welcome us wit' open arms, but 'cuz I couldn't think 'a anyone else ta trust wit' my daughter. When I find out ya didn't have a boyfriend..."

"What?" Green eyes narrowed further. "You thought 'what the hell? Let's get back together'?"

Casey shook his head, holding onto the tense hand he refused to release. "Ya ain't a rebound girl, April. Never was. Never will be. The circumstances are shit, yeah. Still, I—I wanna try again. I wanna do this right. I…I want Shad ta keep callin' ya Mama."

She did, too, even if she tried to keep a scowl on her face. Casey already knew she lit up every time the toddler reached for her, called for her, wanted to sleep with her. It warmed the man every time, without fail, and he squeezed his ex to bring attention to his smile.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you yet, Arnold," she said.

"'A course."

"I'd be making nice for Shadow's sake."

"It's all I'm askin'."

"And if we _do_ go out like this again, it's as friends, not a date."

"Sounds good." Perhaps he was being too agreeable. In part, that was Casey's intent, and it wore down the redhead's resolve just as planned.

"Ugh," she groaned, "we're about as much of a mess as Melody and Donny."

"Raph 'n Nia weren't doin' too great for a while there, either."

"I think of everyone, Soap and Mike have had the easiest relationship."

Casey chuckled. "Soap."

"But if they could give out second chances..." April finished her statement not with words, but by laying a hand atop Casey's.

 _'Wow, I didn't even realize I missed this._ '

"Uh, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't jump the gun when you picked this place, did you? Should I be leery of the Champaign?"

The man smirked. "I wouldn't dare try somethin' so bold so soon. Maybe later on, when I got yer trust back, ya should watch yer food."

"What about in the meantime? If this isn't a proposal, we're in too fancy a place. Especially for you."

"Ta be honest, I've been dreadin' orderin' anythin' more than soda."

April laughed—a joyous sound that eased Casey's uncertainty. "Come on, there's a sports bar two blocks down. That's much more our speed."

She was right in many ways. Deep down, Casey always knew that. Still, his mistakes had taught him marriage wasn't as bad as he feared and had given him a daughter. Who better to mend his loss than April? With her, the man could be whole again. Then in time he could give her the very thing he had run away from long ago: family.


End file.
